


Secrets on our skin

by Pug1104



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Arthur Pendragon Has Magic (Merlin), Good Morgana (Merlin), M/M, Magic Revealed, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-07-29 18:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pug1104/pseuds/Pug1104
Summary: Arthur Pendragon has magic. Well, it’s really his soulmate’s magic. And it’s powerful.When a person is injured, a matching scar shows up on their soulmate’s body. But scars aren’t the only thing soulmates share. A sorcerer shares a small portion of their magic with their soulmate.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic, and I’m not good at writing. However I’ve had this stuck in my head for a while so I decided to share anyways. Criticism is welcome but please be nice :).  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Merlin or any of these characters.

Arthur is 2 years old when his eyes first burn gold and his blocks float up around him. Old enough to understand when his nanny tells him that he must never tell anyone, especially his father. Even so young, he hears the desperation and fear in her voice, and promises her. 

Arthur is 5 when she burns.

Later that night, he cried, knowing it was his fault. After all, it was his magic that shattered the vase as his father yelled. However, his father blamed her, and she burned. 

Arthur is 10 when he truly starts to fear his father. Finally deemed old enough, he stood on the balcony to watch his first execution. Before the pyre was lit, he heard the sorcerer, in a desperate attempt to save himself, scream “what if it was your own son who processed magic?” 

“I would rather have no son at all, then a son who had magic,” Uther replied without hesitation. 

Later, Arthur laid in bed, understanding for the first time, that Uther would kill him if he was caught. 

Arthur is 17 when a brand appears on his thigh. He lays in bed for the next week, unable to sleep wondering if it’s burns he’ll see across his body, a thin band around his neck, or a slice above his heart. The week passes, then 2, then 3 before he finally decides with relief, that his soulmate was able to get away. 

Arthur is 22 when he meets Merlin. Bumbling, simple, sarcastic Merlin who saves his life even after Arthur had him imprisoned for defending a servant. Only a week into Merlin’s employment, and Arthur knows that he enjoys Merlin’s company. What he doesn’t know, is that having him around will change everything.


	2. Secrets revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You have magic!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place after Merlin has been working for Arthur for a while. 
> 
> I don’t own Merlin or any of the characters

One afternoon, Arthur was sitting alone in his room signing documents for his father. Well, he was trying to sign them, but couldn’t stay focused. He huffed, and starting spinning his empty goblet in the air, eyes flashing gold momentarily. 

He knew it was probably a stupid idea, but no one dared to come in his room without knocking first. His thoughts were occupied by Merlin. He just couldn’t figure his manservant out. Never had he met someone as brave (or possibly stupid) as Merlin was. He had no training or skills, yet followed him into battle without hesitation. He seemed ridiculously loyal, more so than Arthur had ever asked of him. He was the only one who questioned Arthur when he made an admittedly poor choice, and spoke the him not like the crowned prince but as a friend. Yes, Merlin was a mystery, but Arthur trusted him more than anyone before.

Arthur was torn from his thoughts by the sound of a platter clattering to the floor. His eyes shot up to his manservant, and the goblet, too, fell to the floor. 

“You have magic!” 

“Please don’t tell father” Arthur begged. 

Merlin, still shocked, couldn’t do anything but reply “it’s not like your father would even believe the word of a servant over that of the crowned prince.” 

After a beat of silence, Arthur sighed and said, “Merlin, I won’t deny it if you told father. If I did, he would have you killed for treason, and I wouldn’t let that happen.” His eyes wouldn’t leave the floor as he accepted his fate. His best friend- no his only friend- was about to turn him in.

“Arthur, I’m not going to tell your father. It’s alright.” 

Arthur stared at Merlin, confused, before asking, “Why? You said it yourself, that magic couldn’t be trusted!” He still remembered that incident; it was the only reason he hadn’t told Merlin of his magic.

“Well, if I turned you in, it would be a little hypocritical of me,” Merlin said with a small smile, “and you should know better than anyone that openly stating your distrust in magic is the best way to hide your own.”

Understanding dawned on Arthur’s face. “You mean....”

Instead of replying, Merlin brought up his hand and created a ball of blue light, eyes flashing gold. A light he recognized. 

“You mean, that was you? But you were dying!” 

“Gaius told me I was muttering a spell while I was unconscious, so I guess my magic knew you were in trouble. When did you learn magic?” 

“I didn’t learn it. It’s my soulmates magic.” Arthur was relieved that someone finally knew his secret. Someone who could understand. He felt like he could breathe again. 

“It never felt like mine really, more like a gift that I didn’t really deserve. It started when i was very young, so she’s probably older than me. I know most don’t start until they’re 5 or older. When did you learn?”

Merlin laughed. “I actually never learned either. I was born with it, and could move things before I could even walk. It’s not soulmate magic though. It definitely feels like mine, like it is me. In a way i guess it is.” 

“What do you mean?” 

He actually looked a little embarrassed by Arthur’s question. 

“Well,” he began, “there’s a prophecy that the once and future king will unite the lands of Albion and usher in a new era with the help of Emrys- the most powerful warlock to ever live. The druids believe that Emrys is magic itself. According to the dragon, I am Emrys and you are the once and future king.” 

Arthur looked at his manservant in a new light and Merlin continued. 

“Your soulmate must be powerful, possibly a high priestess or a powerful Druid maybe? Most with soulmate magic can only shift objects a little with complete focus. You weren’t even paying attention and were spinning the goblet like it was nothing. What else can you do?” 

Merlin took a seat in front of him as Arthur explained that he perfected glamour spells early on the hide his scars, and that he could easily light a fire. He could also knock a few people away in battle, but it took a lot out of him so usually he didn’t. 

He asked Merlin about all the things he has done for Arthur, and they sat for the rest of the night, paperwork forgotten, talking about their magic. A calm surrounded Arthur that he never knew he could have, and for the first time in a long time, he felt safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s a little dialogue heavy. It shouldn’t be from here on out, but this conversation just happened like this.


	3. Morgana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Morgana has magic”

One morning, Merlin was tidying the room while Arthur ate breakfast. He had been thinking about Morgana, and her dreams. He wanted to help her, despite Gaius’s warnings. 

“Morgana has magic,” he blurted suddenly. Arthur chocked on his breakfast. 

“How do you know?”

“Her nightmares come true. She’s a seer. I think we should tell her and help her. Let her know she’s not alone in a kingdom that would have her killed”. 

So, the next day the went together to Morgana’s room. She answered, looking stunning in a deep purple dress and hair half up. She let them in and asked what they needed. 

“Morgana, you have magic,” Merlin told her, “your nightmares are actually visions of the future.” 

She looked at them in shock. “Why are you telling me this? Won’t you just tell Uther.” She looked at Arthur. 

“Actually, I have soulmate magic. And I want to help you.” 

“And why is Merlin here then? Moral support? Lookout?” 

“Well, I actually have magic as well,” Merlin grinned. 

Arthur rolled his eyes and scoffed. “You don’t just have magic. Don’t be modest now.” 

At the girl’s confused face, he elaborated, “Merlin is the most powerful warlock to ever live.”

The trio decided that night was the safest time to practice without being caught, and the prince and his manservant left shortly after. 

Night fell, and the 2 snuck back to Morgana’s chambers. They decided to start with a simple spell- learning to light a candle. Merlin and Arthur of course already knew the spell, so helped Morgana find and draw out her magic. 

“It’s like a fire, inside you. You just have to find it, and kindle it, then train it to do as you ask instead of letting it control you.” 

It took her a while, but she was finally able to light the candle multiple times. Satisfied with her work, the 3 decided to call it a night, and went to bed. 

This became a nightly ritual, and Morgana found that, as her magic grew more controlled, so did her nightmares. She felt a peace that she she hasn’t felt since the nightmares began. The young witch was grateful that she had friends who could help her tame her powers. 

Unbeknownst to Merlin or the dragon, this decision set off a chain of events, that changed fate in a way that should have been impossible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry all the chapters are kind of short. I really wanted to keep them all separate, but i think that the story itself won’t be very long. Hope yall are all enjoying it! I know it’s not very soulmate heavy yet, but the next chapter will cover more of it.


	4. Branded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How come I’ve never seen your scars?”

A few months after Merlin found out about his magic, Merlin was helping him dress for the day. He had been thinking about his manservant a lot, in ways that he probably shouldn’t think of anyone other than his soulmate. He wasn’t quite sure when his thoughts became less friendly and more about how soft Merlin’s lips may be or how blue his eyes were when they caught the light just right. No, he needed to stop that train of thought before it goes too far. 

Arthur had already put in his glamours, but Merlin caught sight of something as the handed him his trousers. 

“Is that a brand?” 

Arthur looked down, and sure enough the puckered red “M” was showing through. 

“Yes,” Arthur sighed, and at Merlin’s look elaborated, “it showed up when I was 17. I spent weeks wondering and worrying about my soulmate, but no other scars showed up that suggested she was dead, so I guess she escaped somehow. Sometimes the brand is hard to hide. I’m not sure why”. 

“I think that magic doesn’t want to be hidden, so it gets stubborn about brands. Mine’s hard to hide too,” Merlin mused as he put up a stronger glamour on Arthur’s thigh. 

“You have one too?” 

“I was trying to help a nearby village that was being attacked by some creature when i was 15. I killed the creature but your father’s knights were there for the same reason and caught me and locked me in a barn for the night. Luckily I had put up a spell that made me look like a short, well fed ginger, so all I had to do was break the lock, release the spell, and run back to Ealdor. Unfortunately, they had branded me before locking me up.” 

Arthur nodded, glad his friend had been able to escape. Then, a thought came to him. 

“How come I’ve never seen your scars?” 

“Same reason I haven’t seen your’s I guess. I keep them hidden with a glamour. Anyways, I have more scars than a maiden would have and no one would believe that they were my scars. I don’t exactly want to go flaunting the fact that my soulmate is probably male.” Merlin blushed. 

“Would that disappoint you?” He asked. In the back of his mind, he was hopeful. For what, he wasn’t quite sure. 

“No, quite the opposite. I think I wouldn’t know what to do if it was a woman.....I guess I’ve always had an inclination for men.” Merlin was slightly embarrassed, but trusted Arthur with all his secrets now. 

Merlin finished dressing him, then gathered up the dirty laundry and left. Arthur’s mind raced. Merlin’s soulmate was a man. Merlin had a brand just like him. He tried to kill the thought. Merlin would have said if the brand matched his. Merlin was not his soulmate. 

He was glad Merlin was gone, because Arthur could not hide the disappointment he felt at the revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a merthur story, so obviously Merlin and Arthur and soulmates. However, they’re both oblivious idiots and can’t put together the signs. Basically Merlin wears his glamours always and is embarrassed about getting branded, so he never really looks at his “M” so can’t tell that Arthur’s matches. 
> 
> Also Arthur knows Merlin is younger but they’ve never really talked about age so he doesn’t realize that Merlin is 2 years younger, matching the time he got his magic.


	5. Familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Arthur I need you to remove the glamour so I can properly look at the cut.”

A week later, Merlin and Arthur decided to go for a hunt. As they wandered farther from Camelot, Merlin’s mind turned to Arthur. Perfect, golden Arthur who not only accepted his magic, but had magic of his own. He still could hardly believe it. 

As he, Morgana, and the prince trained, he became more and more aware of Arthur- how his eyes shined just right when they caught the light, how he smiled that crooked smile only around Merlin, how he-

“MERLIN” Arthur shouted. 

“What” Merlin asked startled. He hadn’t even realize the blonde was speaking. 

“Never mind” the prince huffed, before out of nowhere he was thrown off his horse. 

“Arthur!” Merlin held out his hand and blasted the creature away from his friend before running to help him up as the creature scurried away. 

“What was that” Arthur groaned. 

“I’m not sure, but it’s gone now.” He helped Arthur to a log to sit down, before peeling off his shirt to look at the gash on his chest. 

“Arthur I need you to remove the glamour so I can properly look at the cut.” 

He muttered a spell to release the glamour, and Merlin had to stifle a gasp and fight to keep his face straight. Because Arthur’s scars were familiar. After all, they matched his own. 

He thought, for a brief second, that this was what he was hoping for. All he had to do was remove his own glamour and Arthur would be his. He quickly killed that thought. No, Arthur wants a woman as a soulmate, not a man. Besides, he’s just a servant, Arthur would never want to be with him, and never could. 

So, Merlin set to cleaning his wound, all the while wondering why fate could be so cruel. 

Arthur, watched Merlin’s face closely as he removed the glamour, hoping for some hint of recognition to cross Merlin’s face. But, he too was disappointed yet again as Merlin, straight faced, sat to tend to the cut. 

Arthur sat wondering why fate could make him fall in love with someone not meant to be his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all I’m back with another chapter. School has been crazy with 18 hours with organic chem as one.   
Yes, I know these boys are stupid and need help. Someone needs to knock some sense into them.


	6. Leon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon looked to the floating piece of armor, and turned to Arthur in shock.

After a long day of training about a week after Arthur had been attacked by the creature, him and Leon sat alone in the armory changing out of their armor and talking. As Leon turned around to speak to Arthur, he accidentally swiped a shoulder plate off the bench. 

Instead of the expected clang, the pair was met with silence. Leon looked to the floating piece of armor, and turned to Arthur in shock. But the prince’s eyes remained blue. It was Leon’s eyes glaring gold. 

“Leon you have magic?!” 

“Sire no, I swear I had no clue! Please you have to believe me I’ve never learned!” Leon rushed out, panicked. 

Instead of replying, Arthur grabbed Leon’s arm and dragged him away from the armory. He knew that Leon was probably terrified that he was taking him to his father. But he couldn’t say anything in the armory. It wasn’t private enough. 

He pulled Leon not to the throne room, but to Morgana’s room, where he knew both her and Merlin would be practicing while he was training. 

When they entered the room, both occupants looked up startled. Between them sat a spell book. They turned wide eyes to Leon as Arthur sat him down. 

“We have a new member,” Arthur explained to Leon, Merlin, and Morgana, “he just found out that he has what I’m assuming is soulmate magic. He didn’t know until today.” 

“Sire?” Leon sat confused. 

“Leon I’m not going to turn you in. None of us are. I have soulmate magic as well. Magic is not something to be afraid of, and we’ll teach you to control it.” 

Merlin stepped up as well. “Leon, I was born with magic, and grew up helping people from the sidelines. I’ve saved Arthur countless times. We can show you that magic can be used for good.” 

Lastly, Morgana stood up. “I’m a seer, and I can help save people with my visions. Leon, I know that you’ve never agreed with Uther’s laws. I could always see it on your face. But you’ve always been so loyal. Trust us now, and trust that one day, magic will no longer be outlawed. You won’t have to fear for your life or your soulmate’s life when Arthur is king.” 

Leon sat there in shock, as the king’s son, the king’s ward, and a mere servant all explained their magic. He knew Morgana’s words were true. Though he was very young, he remembered a time where sorcerers were free. How fewer people died due to their healing, and how food was more plentiful because of their crop blessings. 

He looked to Arthur, Merlin, and Morgana- how could he not trust them.

“Teach me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came out of nowhere honestly. It’s not really where I was planning on going with the story, but I like how it turned out. Hope y’all like it too!


	7. Lancelot and Gwen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sir, when did you get this scar,”

Gwen has been tidying Morgana’s chambers when she noticed something sticking out from under the mattress. Curious she reached under to pull out the object, before dropping it in shock. A magic book? She quickly shook herself, and reasoned that this was Morgana, her close friend despite her own status as a maid. If Morgana has a spell book, she should allow her to explain before doing anything rash. 

She slipped the book back under the mattress before continuing her duties while waiting for her mistress. 

Morgana returned shortly after, and Gwen took her chance. 

“My lady, why do you have a spell book hidden under your mattress?” 

Morgana’s head shot up in alarm. 

“My lady, you can trust me. I know you aren’t evil, that magic isn’t. You’re forgetting that magic helped save my father’s life once. That is a debt I can never repay.” 

The dark haired woman looked to Gwen with tears in her eyes, before pulling her into a hug. 

“Thank you Gwen. I’m glad I have a friend like you.” 

Shortly after that, Morgana invited Gwen to the nightly meetings with Merlin, Arthur, and Leon’s approval. Though Gwen had no magic of her own, they were all glad to have another friend to share this with, and she was glad to have all of their trust. 

Lancelot was new. Merlin had decided that, while it wasn’t fair that Lancelot couldn’t be a knight, that it might do more harm than good to pretend he was actually a noble. He knew that one day, Arthur would do what’s right and allow both those of noble birth and those not to try for a knighthood. 

Then, Lancelot had found out about Merlin’s magic. And Merlin found yet another close friend and confidant. He didn’t look at Merlin with fear in his eyes, and treated him no different. 

“Lancelot know of my magic,” Merlin told Arthur as he was cleaning his chambers. “And won’t tell anyone. He doesn’t care.” 

Arthur was surprised and a little jealous. After all, Lancelot had only been here a few days. Why did Merlin tell him so soon? He asked Merlin. 

“Well he just sort of found out. I enchanted his sword to kill the griffin.” 

“Merlin, you’re an idiot. What if he had told Uther!” 

“Arthur i wasn’t just going to let him die. What was I supposed to do. Anyways it turned out fine.” 

Arthur grumbled a bit, but finally concluded that Merlin was right. He guessed that he would tell Lancelot as well, and instructed Merlin to invite him to their practice tonight. 

Meanwhile, Lancelot had met Gwen, and fell in love at first sight. They talked for a bit, before Gwen’s eyes fell on his exposed forearm. There, was a scar that had matched one she had found just 2 years prior. 

“Sir, when did you get this scar,” she asked hopefully, pointing to it. 

“Oh, a couple years ago. I ran into some bandits,” he explained. 

Smiling, she rolled up the sleeve to her dress to reveal the matching scar. They spent the rest of the day together, before realizing the time, and both stammering out apologies. 

“Oh Morgana’s going to be needing me soon!” She stuttered. 

“Yes I told Merlin that i would be back before nightfall to help Gaius with herbs while he tends to Arthur.” He quickly said, before kissing her hand and taking his leave. 

Imagine their surprise when they both turned up at Morgana’s chambers with Arthur, Merlin, and Leon crammed in as well. 

“You know as well!” Gwen asked him, slightly shocked. 

“Well, Merlin helped me kill a griffin, so it was kind of obvious.” 

“Oh me, Morgana, and Leon all have magic as well. Gwen doesn’t, but she found out and watches us practice now. And same as you. It’s always nice to know you have support in a kingdom that would have you killed, ” Arthur told Lancelot. 

“I’m just glad to be able to spend more time with my soulmate,” Lance smiled, glancing to a blushing Gwen. 

The rest looked a little shocked, but happy for their friends. Merlin and Arthur, however, also felt jealous at how easy it was for them. They both wished it were that simple for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the little support group they have going. Like the last chapter, this wasn’t really suppose to go this way, it kind of just happened and I don’t hate how it’s turning out.


	8. Bandits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is everyone aright?! I heard what happened!”

Arthur and the Knights were out on a simple hunt, when they were attacked by bandits. Merlin, Arthur, and even Leon tried to help as much as they could without alerting any of the others of their magic, and the bandits were quickly falling back. Once they had all fled or were killed, the knights regrouped. 

“Leon, they caught your face,” Merlin worried. 

“It’s nothing,” Leon promised, “just a scratch.” 

They decided to head back to Camelot to alert the king of what happened, and to tend to Leon’s cut. 

When they returned, Merlin took Leon to Gaius while Arthur went to speak to his father. They sat together, waiting for Gaius to find salve when Morgana burst in. 

“Is everyone aright!? I heard what happened!” 

Leon couldn’t even reassure the lady that everyone was fine, because there on Morgana’s cheek, was a new scar identical to the one he had just received. 

“My lady, have you looked in a mirror recently?” He asked her, still in shock. 

The woman looked confused, and turned to the mirror in Gaius’s room. She gasped, looking back to him. She slowly approached where he was sitting, and brought her hands to hover above his cut. 

Merlin pulled Gaius from the room to give them privacy, knowing they would need to speak. Well that explains Leon’s magic, Merlin thought. 

A short while later, the 2 emerged from the chambers hand in hand, with his cheek patched up by Morgana. They walked up to Merlin smiling. 

“I’m very happy for you two,” Merlin grinned, “you both deserve happiness and I’m glad you’ve found each other. Really this explains a lot.” After saying their farewells, Merlin left to tend to Arthur. 

“Morgana and Leon are soulmates,” The warlock told the prince. 

Arthur looked up to Merlin’s slightly downtrodden face. He, too, couldn’t help but be disappointed that everyone around him was finding their soulmate and not him. 

“Merlin, don’t worry. You’ll find yours soon enough,” he comforted, all the while wishing that HE was the one Merlin was searching for. 

“Sire, I really don’t think I will,” Merlin smiled at Arthur sadly. 

The boys had no idea that the other was hoping for the same thing, and so much heartache could be saved with a few simple words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally had planned for Morgana and Gwen to be soulmates, but Gwen and Lance are just too cute together, and Leon deserves some happiness too!


	9. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were surrounded.

Arthur and Merlin were out alone, investigating word of attacks in the woods. As they rode, both their thoughts were occupied by the other. Merlin kept thinking about Gwen and Lance, and Morgana and Leon. How that could never be him and Arthur, and much as he wished it so. His eyes stung at the thought and he blinked quickly to rid himself of tears before Arthur saw. 

Arthur kept thinking about how Merlin had been so down since Morgana and Leon has found each other. He didn’t know what to do. He wished he was Merlin’s soulmate so he could take away his friends pain of not finding his. Wished he could hold Merlin whenever he wanted. He had started to hate the idea of a soulmate. Surely, he would never love anyone as much as he loved Merlin. Maybe you didn’t have to be with your soulmate. 

With them both lost in thought, they didn’t notice the rustling in the bushes until it was too late. They were surrounded. 

Both boys fought hard, especially with no one around to prevent them from using magic. However, as the fight was dying down, one man knocked Merlin over the head, knocking him out, and ran with him. 

Arthur didn’t notice that the other man was gone until after the battle was won. He looked around in panic, and tried to find prints to follow the 2. He searched for hours for Merlin, and finally had to head to Camelot empty handed and fearing for Merlin. 

His father, of course forbade him from searching again, saying that resources were not to be wasted to find a mere servant. But, when he went back to his room, he found Morgana, Gwen, Leon, and Lancelot already waiting for him. 

“I hope you know we’re all going to look no matter what Uther said,” Morgana raised an eyebrow. 

“Of course. I’m going. It’s not safe for you or for Gwen to come,” Arthur replied. 

“Sire, I’m the blacksmiths daughter. I know how to use a sword,” Gwen argued. 

“And I can use a sword just as well as you can,” Morgana snorted. 

Knowing he couldn’t win again the two stubborn girls, Arthur sighed and said they were to leave before sunrise in the morning. 

Meanwhile, Merlin had just woken up. He noticed his hands were shackled and he was in a cell. A man walked in, and smiled at him. 

“You’re finally awake,” he mused, “I want to ask you some questions about Camelot.” 

Merlin noticed how his magic wasn’t bound, and figured they had no idea how powerful he was. However, he was curious to know what the man wanted and what his plans were for Camelot, so decided not to escape just yet. 

“I don’t know anything. I’m just a servant.” 

“Oh but you’re prince Arthur’s servant. I’m guessing you know plenty,” the man reared back, and punched him in the jaw, “so either, you tell me what I want to know, or I’ll make you.” 

Merlin spit blood out, and glared up at the man. 

“How heavy are Camelot’s defenses?” 

Merlin’s silence was rewarded with a punch in the stomach. 

“What’s the best way to breach the walls?” 

The questions continued, as did the beating, until Merlin had decided he had enough. 

“You know, you really picked the wrong servant to ask,” as his eyes lit up and he threw the man back. He undid his chains, and crept through the abandoned castle, attacking when needed until he found himself outside. He slowly limped towards Camelot

The five left the castle early, and started their search. They were having no luck, when they heard movement. They all drew their weapons, and turned towards the noise. However, they quickly threw them down when Merlin emerged and looked up to them. 

“Merlin!” Arthur jumped down from his horse and brought his friend into a hug. He was relieved to see the man, as he had prepared for the worse when they found him. 

At Merlin’s insistence, the six journeyed back to Camelot. 

That night, Merlin and Arthur sat in the prince’s room, and merlin had explained what happened. Arthur was horrified that Merlin allowed himself to be beaten. He was worried sick the entire time Merlin was gone, and suddenly, couldn’t stop himself. 

He marched up to Merlin, and, without allowing himself to reconsider, grabbed the back of Merlin’s neck and kissed him. 

Merlin froze, comprehending what was happening, before grabbing the blondes face and kissing back. They melted into each other, before Merlin suddenly pulled back. 

“Arthur what-“ 

“I don’t care if you’re not my soulmate. I love you and I was so scared you wouldn’t come back. I don’t want my soulmate, whoever it is. I only want you,” Arthur insisted, looking into Merlin’s eyes. 

Merlin had tears in his eyes. He had thought that Arthur wanted a woman. He had been so stupid, he should have told Arthur the minute he found out. Instead of replying, he backed away and took off his shirt. 

“Merlin what are you doing?” Arthur asked as Merlin muttered a spell. It took him a second to take in what he saw, and looked up to Merlin in shock when he realized why the scars looked so familiar. 

“Merlin, why didn’t you tell me!” 

“I never thought you liked men. You always spoke of your soulmate as a woman, and I’m just a servant.” 

Instead of answering, Arthur just walked up to Merlin and kissed him again. The two didn’t leave their chambers for the rest of the night, too wrapped up in each other to care about anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally these two figured it out! I hope it didn’t feel too rushed but I just loved the idea of Arthur rejecting him soulmate for Merlin, not knowing it was Merlin who he was rejecting the whole time! Just an epilogue left!


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ll be back as soon as I let everyone know of the meeting,”

~5 years later~

“King Arthur King Arthur watch this!” yelled a little girl, running up to him. He bent down and watched as she cupped her hands before opening them to reveal the flower she had made. 

“That’s amazing,” he smiled at the girl. He couldn’t be happier that his kingdom was thriving. His father had died 2 years ago, and Arthur quickly repealed the ban against magic. He had been shocked how easy it was, but apparently many had soulmate magic making the change much easier. 

Morgana walked up to him as he talked with the townspeople with a dark haired girl on her hip and her stomach about to burst. 

“Hows my niece or nephew doing Morgana?” Arthur asked her. Uther had told them the truth of her parentage on his deathbed, and he would have made her a pendragon if Leon hadn’t married her first. 

“I keep telling you it’s a son- a little blonde boy just like Leon. I saw it in a vision” she laughed. 

Arthur was about to reply when something- or someone- rammed into his legs from behind. 

“Papa! Dad said he wants to see you in the throne room,” the young boy said hanging onto his legs. 

Arthur,laughing, turned around and hauled up his adopted son, bid Morgana goodbye, and walked them both up the stairs to the castle. 

The duo met Merlin in the throne room, and the blonde let go of the child who went bounding over to his dad. Merlin scooped up the child and turned to his husband. 

“What did you need me for?” 

“Oh I just wanted to tell you that Mordred is coming later today with a report from the druids. I wanted to give you time to prepare.” 

“I’ll inform the round table. You know, you could have just sent a Knight with the message,” Arthur laughed. 

“Well, I also wanted to see you,” Merlin smiled. He still couldn’t believe that he was married this man, his soulmate, and had adopted a lovely son who had magic of his own. 

Arthur shook his head, and pulled his family close, before kissing Merlin and pecking his sons forehead. 

“I’ll be back as soon as I let everyone know of the meeting,” Arthur ruffled his boys hair, and kissed the court sorcerer once more before taking his leave. 

Camelot had come a long way since Uther’s rule. Their destiny was not meant to go this way. But even fate didn’t account for the fabled prince to have magic, or to be bonded to his servant Emrys. Morgana was never meant to trust Arthur with her own powers, instead turning to her sister for acceptance. The loyal knight Leon was not meant to process magic. Lancelot was destined to sacrifice himself, leaving Gwen to become queen. But all their futures were changed by the secrets hidden on their skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it’s done! I know the ending was a bit cheesy, but ending things are hard and I warned y’all that I wasn’t good at writing! I hope y’all enjoyed it and thanks for reading my first ever fic!

**Author's Note:**

> If y’all are wondering about the brand, basically since sorcerers share their magic, Uther brands them when they are captured so it’s easier to find other sorcerers. The knights do monthly checks on people to search for brands, but that’s not really important to the story.


End file.
